List of programs broadcast by The CW Television Network
The following is a list of programs which have been or are soon to be broadcast on The CW Television Network. Programs carried over from UPN and The WB Television Network, are noted. To date, the only remaining programs that survived the merger are Supernatural and America's Next Top Model. Currently broadcast by The CW - host/judge of America's Next Top Model, which is CW's longest running program (dating back its debut on UPN)]] Dramas * Supernatural (2006–present) (The WB, 2005–2006) * Gossip Girl (2007–present) * 90210 (2008–present) * The Vampire Diaries (2009–present) * Nikita (2010–present) * Hart of Dixie (2011–present) * The L.A. Complex (2012–present) * Arrow (2012–present) * Beauty and the Beast (2012–present) * Emily Owens M.D. (2012–present) Reality/unscripted * America's Next Top Model (2006–present) (UPN, 2003–2006) * Breaking Pointe (2012-present) * Oh Sit (2012-present) Daytime * The Bill Cunningham Show (2012–present) Saturday morning (under the Vortexx banner) star John Cena, who appears on WWE Saturday Morning Slam, which is part of the Vortexx block]] All programs are 2012—present * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * WWE Saturday Morning Slam * Justice League Unlimited * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Rescue Heroes * Sonic X Upcoming Series Midseason *''The Carrie Diaries'' (January 2013) * Cult (Midseason) Prime time Formerly broadcast Dramas * 7th Heaven (2006–2007; originally aired on The WB, 1996–2006) * Gilmore Girls (2006–2007; originally aired on The WB, 2000–2006) * Smallville (2006–2011; originally aired on The WB, 2001–2006) * One Tree Hill (2006–2012; originally aired on The WB, 2003–2006) * Veronica Mars (2006–2007; originally aired on UPN, 2004–2006) * Runaway (2006) * Hidden Palms (2007) * Life Is Wild (2007–2008) * Reaper (2007–2009) * Privileged (2008–2009) * Easy Money (2008–2009) * Valentine (2008–2009) * The Beautiful Life (2009) * Melrose Place (2009–2010) * Life Unexpected (2010–2011) * Hellcats (2010–2011) * Ringer (2011–2012) * The Secret Circle (2011–2012) Sitcoms * Girlfriends (2006–2008; originally aired on UPN, 2000–2006) * Reba (2006–2007; originally aired on The WB, 2001–2006) * All of Us (2006–2007; originally aired on UPN, 2003–2006) * Everybody Hates Chris (2006–2009; originally aired on UPN, 2005–2006) * The Game (2006–2009; 2011–present) * Aliens in America (2007–2008) * 18 to Life (2010) Reality/other * WWE Friday Night SmackDown (2006–2008; originally aired on UPN, 1999–2006 and MyNetworkTV, 2008–2010; currently airs on Syfy, 2010–present) * Beauty and the Geek (2006–2008; originally aired on The WB, 2005–2006) * Online Nation (2007) * Crowned: The Mother of All Pageants (2007–2008) * CW Now (2007–2008) * Pussycat Dolls Present: (2007–2008) * 4Real (2008) * Farmer Wants a Wife (2008) * In Harm's Way (2008) * Stylista (2008) * The CW Sunday Night Movie (2008–2009) * Judge Jeanine Pirro (2008–2009) * 13: Fear Is Real (2009) * Hitched or Ditched (2009) * The Tyra Banks Show (2009–2010) * High Society (2010) * Fly Girls (2010) * Plain Jane (2010) (MTV International, 2011–present) * Shedding for the Wedding (2011) * H8R (2011) * Lifechangers (2011-2012) * ''Remodeled (2012) * The Catalina (2012) * The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep (2012) Reruns * What I Like About You (2006–2008) * The Drew Carey Show (2008–2009) * The Jamie Foxx Show (2008–2009) * Jericho (2008–2009) * The Wayans Bros. (2008–2009) * Moonlight (2010) References Category:The CW Television Network shows Cw